


Senior Staff

by sheafrotherdon, Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John brings his laptop to meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Staff

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:13 AST

Hey. McKay.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:15 AST

What do you want now?

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:15 AST

Nothing.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** oh please  
**Time Sent:** 10:17 AST

You are like the poster-child for passive-aggressive electronic communication, aren't you? Yesterday, you wanted to play competitive Minesweeper rather than pay attention, today it's what? The game of see how long it takes to drive McKay crazy?

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** Re: oh please  
**Time Sent:** 10:17 AST

Naw.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** Re: re: oh please  
**Time Sent:** 10:18 AST

I rescind the comment about being a poster-child. Clearly I should just have said 'childish'

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** aw, c'mon  
**Time Sent:** 10:18 AST

that's just mean.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: aw, c'mon  
**Time Sent:** 10:20 AST

You say mean, I say forthright. Especially to the USAF base commander who spent yesterday afternoon skateboarding to and from the gateroom and his office.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: aw, c'mon  
**Time Sent:** 10:21 AST

heh. That was so cool. You should've tried it when I offered you a turn!

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: re: aw, c'mon  
**Time Sent:** 10:21 AST

Yes, because what I want more than anything in life is a serious spinal cord injury

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: re: re: aw, c'mon  
**Time Sent:** 10:22 AST

I would've been right there. You wouldn't have fallen.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** i have no desire to be in the darwin awards  
**Time Sent:** 10:22 AST

If you can drown in two inches of water, I can confidently say that I could damage a T2 vertebra

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** i wouldn't nominate you  
**Time Sent:** 10:25 AST

Well - I wouldn't let you drown in two inches of water either, Rodney.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: i wouldn't nominate you  
**Time Sent:** 10:25 AST

Heartwarming.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: i wouldn't nominate you  
**Time Sent:** 10:26 AST

Isn't it. So whatcha doing?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** your attention span is laughable  
**Time Sent:** 10:27 AST

Is it just encouraging your idiocy if I point out that I'm sitting in a general staff meeting, listening to Keller talk about medical supply requisitions, even though you're only what, six feet away?

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** my attention span is fine  
**Time Sent:** 10:27 AST

Aren't you bored? I'm bored.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** yeah, right  
**Time Sent:** 10:28 AST

Why on earth would I be bored when I can listen to the lovely Dr Keller talk about how many boxes of Preparation H she needs?

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: yeah, right  
**Time Sent:** 10:28 AST

What would you rather be doing?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: yeah, right  
**Time Sent:** 10:28 AST

Surely the list of what I would rather not be doing is shorter: having the life sucked out of me by the Wraith. reliving my brief yet eventful months in high school. that time on P4X-793 with the multi-coloured vomit.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: yeah, right  
**Time Sent:** 10:29 AST

You wanna know what I'd rather be doing?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: re: yeah, right  
**Time Sent:** 10:29 AST

Oh look, this is my fascinated face.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** sure  
**Time Sent:** 10:29 AST

You seemed pretty fascinated this morning.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: sure  
**Time Sent:** 10:29 AST

Yes, I've been told by many people that my expressions of boundless enthusiasm and catatonic boredom are almost identical.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: sure  
**Time Sent:** 10:30 AST

I was thinking more of how you looked when I woke you up.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: re: sure  
**Time Sent:** 10:30 AST

And how mature a wake-up call that was.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** ?  
**Time Sent:** 10:30 AST

what, you don't like it when I blow you?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: ?  
**Time Sent:** 10:31 AST

i was thinking more of the actions which preceded that. wonderful as it is that you have a full head of hair to get dripping wet in the shower, shaking it all over me when i'm asleep is not appreciated

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** :&gt;  
**Time Sent:** 10:31 AST

Heh. Heh heh.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** Re: :&gt;  
**Time Sent:** 10:31 AST

oh my god, i'm fornicating with either beavis or butthead. i can't quite tell.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: :&gt;  
**Time Sent:** 10:32 AST

I'd like to be fornicating right now.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: re: :&gt;  
**Time Sent:** 10:32 AST

your mind doesn't just run on one track, it runs on one continuous loop, doesn't it?

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** round and round it goes  
**Time Sent:** 10:32 AST

pretty much.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: round and round it goes  
**Time Sent:** 10:34 AST

what a fascinating psychological case profile you would make. 'john sheppard: all hair, no brain.'

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** hey!  
**Time Sent:** 10:35 AST

aw, c'mon now. I just kinda . . . like. you know. when we're - you know.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: hey!  
**Time Sent:** 10:35 AST

fucking? or when we play chess? i can't quite tell, despite your lack of hesitancy

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:38 AST

fucking, Rodney. Geez.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:40 AST

well, you're just so enthusiastic with your use of the word 'like.' it could apply equally to a turkey sandwich, an engaging game of chess, or my cock up your ass. such a multipurpose term.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:43 AST

Fine. I'm going to pay attention to Carter's fascinating monologue on public health now. Talk to you later.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** john charles sheppard  
**Time Sent:** 10:43 AST

you are the most passive-aggressive man ever to be simultaneously passive and aggressive, you know that?

-RM

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: john charles sheppard  
**Time Sent:** 10:45 AST

Oh _now_ you want to talk to me.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** YES  
**Time Sent:** 10:47 AST

because i have absolutely no idea what is going on in that muscle between your ears that passes for a brain, yes, i do want to talk to you. you've been weird for a couple of days now, you email me with random things, you wake me up in the morning for no real reason other than to, to use my body in ways that are definitely illegal if you're a member of the USAF. and now you've managed to work your way up to saying that you 'kinda like' having sex with me. forgive me for wondering if i'm back in elementary school. "do you like me, tick yes or no."

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: YES  
**Time Sent:** 10:48 AST

do you?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: YES  
**Time Sent:** 10:48 AST

you're actually 12, aren't you?

yes.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** huh  
**Time Sent:** 10:48 AST

Cause I like you too.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: huh  
**Time Sent:** 10:49 AST

was that so hard to say?

-RM

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: re: huh  
**Time Sent:** 10:49 AST

sorta. yeah.

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:50 AST

huh.

stop slouching like that, you'll hurt your back.

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:50 AST

better?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** you are so weird  
**Time Sent:** 10:51 AST

yes. but that grin makes you look like you're feeble-minded. stop it. i won't have anyone say that i'm in like with a feeble-minded individual

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** same to you  
**Time Sent:** 10:51 AST

can't help it. it's kinda stuck there. The grin.

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: same to you  
**Time Sent:** 10:52 AST

i would advise changing it pretty quickly. i think yang's taken it as approval for her plans to use the puddlejumpers as emergency portable hydroponics bays. there'll be dirt _everywhere_

-RM

 

**From:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**To:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**Subject:** (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:52 AST

nah, look, Carter's closing up. Hey - you wanna go make out?

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:52 AST

sure. it's not like i have anything better to do.

-RM

 

**From:** r.mckay@lantis.net  
**To:** jc.sheppard@lantis.net  
**Subject:** re: (no subject)  
**Time Sent:** 10:53 AST

Oh, for the love of-- that was not sarcasm, john, stop pouting.


End file.
